Trust Me
by RockChick123
Summary: Ezra Fitz is about to be officially divorced. Aria Montgomery is a girl whose whole life has been based on betrayal and hurt. Will the two of them together learn how to trust the outside world again?
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is my first story so I hope you like it. I am a HUGE fan of Ezria. In my opinion, they beat all the other couples, though I am a fan of Spencer and Wren, not so much Toby….. Anyway! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Unfortunately *SIGH*

**OH I FORGOT! I will be doing the soundtrack of this story so stay tuned until the end of the chapter!**

**Ezra Fitz**

It's funny that the things we don't particularly pertain to are the things that come back to bite us in the ass sooner or later. I could've looked more into things. I could've put some more thought into her excuses. I could've done so many things. But notice the key word is could. I _could've _done all those things but I _didn't. _

I wasn't aware of what might happen if I didn't do those things. Then again, who is? Who is actually prepared to come home and find their wife with a man you've never seen before? It's then when you start to connect the excuses and lies and smells. The sudden change in attitude and the whispered phone calls. Its then, isn't it?

But then, there's the anger of how _stupid_ you were to believe her lies. The idiocy of the whole situation. But let's make ourselves clear, who are we kidding to believe that man was the only man? You begin to realize there were so many more. So many more that she would interact with in quite a strange way. So many more that you only pondered upon but never gave them a second thought after.

But remember one thing. Things are never what they seem.

**Aria Montgomery**

Sometimes our stupidity is what makes us smarter. My stupidity only hurt me more.

When I saw my father with Bleach Bitch, Meredith, I was confused, angry, and hurt. How could he do this? How could he hurt us like this? But then Noel stepped in and comforted me, promised to never do what my father did. He lied too. With none other than Alison DiLaurentis herself. My best friend.

I told my mom everything then and I expected her to blow up over this. She didn't. He came home and she kissed him like always. I guess she was immune to all the betrayal. But I'm not. And I never will be.

John LeCarre said, ""Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love."

**Okay, I know the Aria part is a bit crappy but I seriously used all my ideas on the Ezra part. I promise next chapter will be better! So let us continue to the chapter soundtrack:**

**For Ezra's introduction: Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin (I LOVE THIS SONG!)**

**For Aria's introduction: Whatcha Say? By Jason Derulo **


	2. Chapter One

**Hey guys! So I was reading all my reviews and I was amazed by how much you guys loved the introduction! I have so many story/author alerts and I am so happy! You guys are awesome! *virtual hug***

**I once again, do not own anything. Unfortunately ABC Family has all rights to Ian Harding, but I'll find out a way ;] **

**Chapter One**

**Ezra Fitz**

I used to enjoy Mondays. It's the day where everything went back to normal. I love normal. I've always had a tough life so I embraced normal. Now since Jackie and I aren't together anymore, I've tried to come onto my schedule from 3 years ago. But 3 years ago, I wasn't an English teacher. I was a 21 year old boy who'd just recently discovered the joy of alcohol. But now at 24, I realize I have more priorities than I did before I got married a year and a half ago.

Sometimes it's the small things that make your day. The groan of your students first period that makes you realize they've also had a tiring weekend, the glare of that one student who can't understand for the life of them what you're saying or that girl whose secretly hoping you don't call on her. The truth is that when you're miserable, you tend to want to make everyone else miserable. Everyone else is happy in their lives.

The ringing of my oh-so-annoying cell phone brought me back to life.

"Yes Hardy?" He's called everyday at least twice a day for the past 3 weeks.  
"Hey man!" He said, all cheery. Sometimes I want to slap him so badly.

_You're only this pissed because your marriage failed while his lasted. _My inner conscience said. I internally gave it the finger.

"Hey." I said. Short and simple, Ezra. No one sees through that.

"How have you been?" Hardy asked. This time, I really lost my patience.  
"The same way I was yesterday, the day before that, the day before that-" Hardy cut me off. "Okay man, I'm sorry! It was just a question!"

I felt bad now. "No I'm sorry. It's just been a tough day."

"So you heard from Jackie's lawyer?" Hardy asked. I sighed.

"Yes. She's honestly trying to put off signing the papers as long as she can." I said, putting my head down on my desk. First period started in just a couple minutes.

"She can't do that, can she?" Hardy asked. Sometimes I wonder what he actually learns in law school.

"I don't know. I just want to get this over with." I said, sighing.

"I know, man. Just wait. It'll all go well and soon you'll be free of her." My first student came in. Spencer Hastings. Never tardy, was she?

"Listen, Hardy, man, I got to go. My class is about to start. I'll call you later, okay?" No I won't. "Tell Diana I said hi and give Katherine a big hug from me okay?" I said, hanging up.

Soon all my students started coming in and with the way my morning was going, I was in no mood to get up and teach. So I took out the review sheets I kept for times like this and started passing them out.

I started taking attendance. Hanna Marin, as usual, was fashionably late and for some reason, I was missing another student. Aria Montgomery.

"No Aria?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm late." A soft voice said and I looked up to see Aria standing in front of me, her hand extended with a late pass. I took it before looking into her hazel eyes and handing her a sheet. "Take your seat please."

She nodded and took her seat after sharing a brief look with Spencer and Hanna.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be switching between Aria and Ezra for every chapter just to make it easier for me. If you guys would like both of them in the same chapter, just let me know in the reviews! And I also made a tumblr so follow me on there: .com**

**I will be posting teasers, author notes and much more so do follow me and I will follow you back ;]**

**And as told, the chapter soundtrack *drum roll*:**

**For the first two paragraphs: It Is What It Is: Lifehouse  
For Ezra/ Hardy conversation: Worry About You: 2AM Club  
For everything after that: For The First Time: The Script**

**So that's all for the chapter soundtrack! Don't forget to review and I will talk to you soon! Oh and let me know what type of music you think would be good for this story and this couple in general.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Sorry for the late update guys! I've just been really busy. Forgive me please? Final preparations and whatnot have taken over my life :-/**

**So here you go! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Aria Montgomery**

Crap. I shouldn't have lingered in the coffee shop longer than I needed to. Now I'm about 5 minutes late for first period. Crap crap crap. I am so screwed.

The sight of Noel and Alison caught me off guard. Alison saw me and waved before throwing her head back in laughter, while Noel just stood there, his eyes looking at me apologetically. This is the first time I've actually seen them since I saw them together. I felt so inadequate in my skinny jeans, striped tanktop, black cover-up and black converse. My bag decided to fall just then and out came an assortment of my school books, a copy of "The Scarlet Letter", my iPhone and hand lotion and other things girls keep in their purses.

I blushed and bent to pick it up when Alison walked over and deliberately stepped over my stuff pulling Noel with her. He was just about to step on my phone when I picked it up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling away from Alison and starting to help me pick up all my things.

"I got it." I said quietly taking my books from him.

"Aria…." Noel whispered, reaching out to touch my hair.

"I said I got it. You can go." I snapped looking between him and Alison. I sorted out all my stuff and the guy behind the register smiled apologetically. He handed me a chocolate chip muffin along with my coffee. I never ordered a muffin though.

"It's on the house. Take it. It might help your day go better." He said, smiling warmly at me. I smiled back as the tears threatened to fall down my face. I pushed past Alison and Noel and walked out the door.

Then the tears did start to fall, slowly at first, before raining down. Thank God I was wearing waterproof mascara. My eyeliner, however, was not. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw black all underneath my eyes.

I shuffled around in my bag and found a small pack of Q-Tips and makeup remover. I quickly fixed up my makeup before driving to school.

I walked in about 5 minutes late. I got a pass and then walked to my first period class.

"No Aria?" I walked in, just then.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, as I gave Mr. Fitz the pass. He nodded and told me to take my seat before throwing out the pass.

"Where the hell were you?" Hanna whispered.

"I got held up." I replied simply. She and Spencer had sided with me when Noel had cheated on me. Emily was convinced Alison couldn't do such a thing.

"Miss Marin and Miss Montgomery. Would you like to share something with the class?" Mr. Fitz said, his back turned.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "No, sir."

Betrayal, scandal, and trust were written in all caps on the board.

"Betrayal, scandal, and secrets all relate to The Scarlet Letter. In fact, they play major roles in the book. Who can explain that?" His blue eyes scanned the room. "Aria?"

I looked up. "Hester betrayed Roger. Her having a baby out of wedlock is a scandal and the identity of the father is the biggest secret of the book." I said.

"Care to elaborate?" Mr. Fitz asked.

"Not really." I said, looking down again.

"Then you can stay after class." Mr. Fitz said. What the hell? I nodded.

The rest of the period passed by in a blur and when the bell rang, I attempted to run out of the class but Mr. Fitz quickly stepped in front of me.

"Not so fast, Aria." He said, closing the door.

"I need to get to class." I tried.

"I'll write you a pass. I need to talk to you." He said, motioning for me to take a seat.

I took a seat then looked up at him. "Okay?"

"Aria, your grade in here, is outstanding. Or at least it used to be. Lately, your grades have been going from an A to a B- or a C. Is there something going on? At home? At school?" He asked. You don't even know the beginning of it.

"What would make you say that?" I said, refusing to look up at him.

"Well, a lot of things. For example, your participation. Usually, you're so much more willing to explain your answer. I've never heard you say no. And then, there's your homework assignment from a couple weeks ago. It was very….. deep to say the least and very graphic. It was a suicide, wasn't it?" He asked.

I felt a tear fall. And then more and more. In the end, I was incapable of giving an answer and just nodded and sobbed. Mr. Fitz seemed alarmed.

**Ezra Fitz**

Oh damn you, Ezra! You just had to make her cry! I had no idea things were that bad in her life. I mean, of course I'd heard the rumors of how she caught her best friend and the Kahn boy together but is that something worth ending her life over?

I went over to my desk and grabbed the Kleenex box. I put it on the desk she was sitting at and handed her a couple. She took them with shaking hands and attempted to wipe her eyes, failing while she was at it.

I took the tissues from her and gently wiped away the smeared makeup and tears from her cheeks. I haven't done this in quite a while, but I know that she doesn't want to walk around with makeup down to her chin.

"Do you want some water?" I asked her, gently. She didn't answer and only continued crying. I walked out of the room and went to the vending machine. I paid for a water bottle and went back to the room to see Aria staring blankly at the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. She shook her head and took the water bottle. After taking a sip, she cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

I shook my head. "You worried me there." I knew exactly what she was going through. Heaven knows all the stupid things I've attempted to do that Hardy has pulled me back from.

"Aria, I want you to know, I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, don't be afraid to come to me. Whatever you say to me does not go beyond these walls. I swear to you." Her hazel eyes flickered up to mine.

"You honestly mean that?" She asked. I nodded.

"If you want to, I can call your teacher and tell them you need to take a make-up exam and you can stay here and take all the time you need. I don't have a class and I won't pressure you into talking to me." I offered. She nodded. So I did exactly what I said I would do.

About halfway into the period, while I was grading homework assignments, she spoke. "My dad left."

I put down my pen and looked up to the dark haired, petite girl. "I'm sorry." What else could I say?

"He cheated on my mom and I found out. He begged me not to tell her but I just couldn't hide it from her. I told her and she did NOTHING about it." Aria said, looking down at the desk.

"You shouldn't have had to keep that secret for him. It wasn't your fault that he did what he did." I said.

"I know. I told Noel because I thought I could trust him. I didn't know about him and Alison. He told her and she used it to get me to keep my mouth shut about the two of them."

"But what could she have done? I mean, your mom already knew." I said, confused.

"My mom didn't want anyone to know." She said, simply. I nodded my head.

"I don't blame her. Having gone through the same thing, I would've liked no one to know."

"Your parents had a screwed up marriage too?" She asked.

"My parents did and so do I." I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." It might be nice having someone else to talk to other than Hardy.

"I don't mind. I came home to find my wife with another guy. It didn't take long for her to admit there were many, many more before him. Now I have divorce issues and whatever. But I shouldn't be piling this on you. They're my issues and I don't want to be a burden on you." I said, starting to grade papers again.

"You wouldn't be a burden to me." She said. A few minutes passed in silence. The bell pierced through the aching silence.

Aria gathered her things and stood.

"Thank you for listening." She said.

"Anytime. Come anytime you want." I said. She started walking out before she stopped.

"And Mr. Fitz? Feel free to talk to me anytime YOU need to." And with that, she walked out.

**So I actually decided to switch point of views half way through the chapter because writing in Ezra's POV is so fun. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and once again, my tumblr is rockchick212 . tumblr. com. **

**Now for chapter soundtrack:**

**Your Love is Just a Lie: Simple Plan (Noel/ Aria/ Alison in the coffee shop)**

**Broken: Lifehouse (Classroom discussion about the Scarlet Letter)**

**My Immortal: Evanescence (Aria's breakdown in Ezra's classroom)**

**What Hurts The Most: Rascal Flatts (A & E talk)**

**So this chapter was a bit emotional so most of the songs are a bit sad. **

**Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter Three

**:D School ended for me today! Do you know what this means? Anyone? ANYONE? IT MEANS… I GOTZ MORE TIME FOR WRITING! AWWW YEAHHH! I'm not weird at all….. Nope not at all :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABC Family and I are at quite an argument over who owns Ian Harding. I'm sure you can imagine whose winning. *Sigh* I'll manage to convince them.**

**NOW TO THE CHAPTER! *flying like superman***

***This chapter takes place almost 3 months later… So sometime in mid-December-ish **

**Ezra Fitz**

Since Aria's breakdown, we started spending a lot more time around each other. It's amazing how a 17 year old girl could be more mature than me. She is so intellectual; it's just outstanding to know how she handles her situations. I'd love to get inside her mind sometime.

Sometime earlier this week, Jackie's lawyer called. She wanted to take this to court. I didn't. I can't do this anymore. I can't be Jackie's toy. I wanted the papers signed so we can both go on with our lives. And besides? Why does she need to take me to court? She cheated, not me.

"Mr. Fitz?" A soft voice broke me out of my thoughts. It was then I remembered I had an extra help session with Aria today.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I've just been a bit stressed. So do you get the whole essay topic?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. The second I get home, I'm opening that nice bottle of vodka I managed to keep hidden from Hardy.

Aria nodded and gathered her stuff. That's when I looked outside. I heard it was going to snow but it was snowing quite heavily. How was she going to drive in this?

"Wait!" I called to Aria just as she was about to walk out. She turned around.

"Yes?" She asked, a bit panicked.

"It's way too picked up out there. At least call your parents and ask them to pick you up or something." I said. What if she got into an accident?

"Actually, neither of my parents are home right now. My brother's probably at one of his friends. I'm sure I'll be fine driving home." Aria said.

Oh hell no. She wasn't driving and that was final.

"I'll drive you." I said, getting up and grabbing my keys and cell phone.

"Mr. Fitz, it's no problem. I can drive." She was way too stubborn for her own good.

"I said I'll drive." My tone left no room for discussion.

She gave up and walked out of the room with me. As soon as I got into the parking lot, I was instantly blinded. The snow was getting into my eyes and all I could see was white. I shielded my eyes with my hand, my other hand reaching for Aria's hand on instinct. She gasped as I took her hand in mine, leading her to my car. I opened the door for her to sit.

"So exactly how far away is your house from here?" I asked the second I sat down.

"About a half hour." Crap. Mine was about 10 minutes. If I drove in this weather, it would take almost 2 hours for her to get home. I was so going to regret what I said next.

"Do you mind coming over my place? Just until the snow clears. Then I'll drive you home." I said.

"O-okay." Aria managed to stutter out. I started the car and began to back out of the parking lot.

We reached my apartment almost 45 minutes later. I helped her out and we walked into my apartment.

"D-d-do you m-m-mind if I use the b-bathroom?" Her teeth were chattering so badly from the cold. I nodded and pointed it out to her.

I started to make hot chocolate but then realized I had no idea how to. _I am so screwed. _I heard Aria giggle from behind me. "Need help with that?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "This is no laughing matter!" I said, trying to save the little dignity I had left.

"Yeah, yeah." Aria said, her small hands pushing me out of the way as she began to make hot chocolate correctly. I stepped out of the way and watched her as she poured it into mugs for the two of us. _Where had she been all my life? _Wait. Where the hell did that come from?

"Apparently not here." Aria said, her back to me. Oh crap, did I just say that out loud? Never mind. The small amount of dignity I had left has also been stripped from me. I could just melt through the floor.

We sat down on my couch and I turned on the news.

"_The storm isn't supposed to clear until late tomorrow evening. It is advised that all residents of the Rosewood and Philadelphia area stay indoors as the slippery roads call for unsafe driving conditions." _Crap. Now how was I supposed to get Aria home? She'd have to stay here. Not that I minded but maybe she did.

"Well it looks like I'm staying here." Aria stated. There was no trace of anger or disappointment in her voice.

"Maybe you should call your parents. Let them know you're safe." I suggested.

"They don't care." Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"Should I call?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I already texted my mom and told her I got shelter and I may not make it back home until late. She responded with a simple 'K.'" Aria said, looking down at her mug. I had no idea things were actually that bad.

"Oh. Well are you hungry?" I asked, desperate to switch to a different topic. This one seems like it's bothering her.

She nodded. "I have Chinese. We could warm it up and eat it." I said, getting up.

"That can't be comfortable." I said, pointing to her jeans and turtleneck sweater. I rummaged through my drawers and found a sweatshirt and sweatpants that were way too small on me. I handed them to her and she went to the bathroom to change while I heated up some food.

A little while later, we were eating in silence, watching Family Guy.

"I love Stewie." Aria said all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"He's a baby. An evil, British baby." Aria explained.

"What does his accent have to do with anything?"

"How many British babies do you see born to American parents? He's unique." Aria pointed out. _Like you._

"I get your point. Now I'm finished and it looks like you are too. Let me take the dishes." I said, picking up her empty bowl. She yawned and I looked at the time. 9:45.

I brought out a pillow and blanket. "I'll sleep here. You'll sleep on the bed." I said. She looked like she was about to protest before her eyelids started drooping.

"Okay." She mumbled sleepily. I helped her get to the bed as she looked like she was about to pass out any second. I tucked her in and started to turn off the lights. "Thank you, Mr. Fitz." She mumbled before her breathing evened out and she went to sleep.

I settled in on the couch and I started to go to sleep when I heard the heat shut off. "No. Way." I muttered angrily. I tried turning on the lights but it was no use. The electricity and heat had shut off. That was a pain on its own. Now with the 17 year old sleeping in my bed, she was bound to get cold.

Sometime during the night, I woke up when I felt movement right beside me. I opened my eyes to see Aria next to me with her arm wrapped around my midsection and her head on my arm. She was shivering so I turned on my side and wrapped both my arms around her. She snuggled closer into me.

_This is so wrong. You shouldn't be cuddling your 17 year old student, Ezra._

Then explain to me why it didn't feel wrong.

**Next chapter: Aria's reaction to waking up all cuddled in Ezra's arms. (A dream come true for me but whatever) and how will Ezra react to Aria's next move (A little teaser hehe)**

**SO NOW! *Drum roll* CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK! WHOO! Are you excited? I am!**

**3 Doors Down- Kryptonite (Ezra's thoughts and when he walks Aria to the car)**

**Yiruma- River Flows Through You (Aria and Ezra at his apartment)**

**Maroon 5- She Will Be Loved (Aria and Ezra cuddle)**

"**She Will Be Loved" Will be used a lot in this story just because it relates so perfectly to Aria's situation. It's just a beautiful song overall and I've been listening to it for so long…. Honestly, this song is what made me think of the idea for this story. Anyway, the musical side of me is going back into it's cage. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review? It makes my day…. Or night… Depends on when I receive the email alert for the reviews… ANYWAY. Have a pleasant morning/afternoon/evening/night!**


End file.
